Shadow Hoard Nabbit
Shadow Hoard Nabbit is a rabbit-like thief and a special Skylander-amiibo hybrid along with Squelch Shooter Inkling, who is one of the Dark Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. He is one of the Extradimensional Skylanders, hailing from the world of Nintendo's Mario video game series. Appearance Nabbit is a short, stout creature dressed in purple clothing, his head (or possibly a hat) having two big eyes and small, rabbit-like ears. He always wears a white bandanna with a fanged mouth over where his mouth would normally be, and he wears orange shoes and white gloves. Unique to Nabbit's Skylander version is black armor over where his black clothing would normally be, and the bag he carries is black and marked with the Dark Skylander symbol. When Transhaped using a Dark Mask, Nabbit's head/hat gains longer and more detailed rabbit ears (which trail like a scarf when he runs), his mask takes on the fang-mouth design of his bandanna (in addition to resembling sunglasses over his eyes), his gloves and boots morph to resemble paws, and his bag morphs into a black treasure chest marked with the Dark symbol. Biography A character of questionable loyalty and ambiguous history, Nabbit lived the life of a thief, pilfering what he could find and running every chance he got. However, his eye for treasure eventually led him to a portal that took him to Skylands. Undeterred by this new world, Nabbit continued his search for treasure, but instead stumbled upon an old black treasure chest sealed within a temple. He couldn't open it, so he merely placed it within his bag and went on his way... only for the treasure chest's curse to awaken, turning Nabbit's bag black and the treasures within into shadowy monsters. Nabbit had unleashed the Shadow Hoard, but because he did, they were under his command, and when Nabbit was threatened by the avaricious Glimmerma, the Shadow Hoard defended him from her desire. This caught Master Eon's attention, and he came to Nabbit, informing him that it would be possible for him to return home through the Portal Power of the Transhaper Masks, but using the masks would require him to join the ranks of the Transhapers. Though hesitant, Nabbit eventually agreed to Master Eon's implicit deal, partially out of a desire to go home and partially to stop villains like Glimmerma from rampaging. With the Shadow Hoard and new dark powers from them under his control, Nabbit donned a Dark Mask and now steals victory from villains from the shadows! Personality Nabbit's morality is uncertain, as he is usually a thief, yet he will occasionally aid people on the side of good. A bit of a coward, Nabbit usually will not fight unless pushed to it, but he is not callous and will join a fight against worse evils if he deems them bad enough. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * The Shadow Hoard's spelling is a play off of "treasure hoard", as the Shadow Hoard resemble shadowy treasures kept within the black treasure chest and later Nabbit's bag. * "Color, Carnage, and Clarity" is a reference to the three main properties of gemstones: Color, cut, and clarity. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Extradimensional Skylanders Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Dark Category:Characters Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders Category:Guest Characters Category:Nintendo Skylanders Category:Rabbits